


The Old Boyband On the Bed

by Tugiacat666



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tugiacat666/pseuds/Tugiacat666
Summary: Zack and Melissa do an act on their student film called "The Old Man on the Bench" before the school's movie night. One-shot, takes place before "Safety First". (Also on fanfiction.net)





	The Old Boyband On the Bed

“So here how it goes, okay?” Melissa showed him a few moves in a student film they directed called ‘The Old Man on the Bench.’ Once Zack memorized them, he could give some better directions for the actors. Since they were both directors.

“Um… the script is fine but I still need more context,” Zack said while getting near to his partner. “Mind to do an act right now?”

“I… don’t know,” the ginger teased him and smirked confidently. “You sure you can handle the old man?”

“Of course I can! I’m the Old Boyband, if you will!” he stated.

“Okay, here we go… A 1, 2 and 3,” she announced.

The act started when they both sat on Zack’s bed in his bedroom of the Underwood residence. The boyband started the narration – a speech from Blake’s thought..

_“Struggling…_

_Helpless…_

_Weak…_

_That’s how I feel about my life, Motilda._

_Seeing you got hurt I just…_

_Is the Domino effect real?”_

“Blake, I want to know your feelings…” Melissa finally filled her role. Zack then noticed she used the doe eyes. Such cuteness tortured him and he couldn’t focus. “But you’re like a clam, that has been left in the ice for too long.”

“Okay, I’ll tell alright!” it wasn’t a line from the film. That was the result from Melissa’s tease. His scream couldn’t help but make she grinned even more wider.

“Zack, you’re the old boyband,” she whispered.

“I know! But this was supposed to be a flashback of the old man, which makes me have the right to blam you for my ouf-of-characterness.”

Melissa tilted her head. While Zack was having his blame and couldn’t get relaxed on the bed, she kept smiling like she had had her own victory over him, “Oh come on, my doe eyes are unresistable.”

“It’s freakin’ cute, I get it,” Zack rolled his eyes. “But don’t you think we should start again. I was confused just then.”

He sat down and accepted a redo. Melissa could be hard to play along but Zack accepted that. After all, they should do their best for their first student film together.

“But I thought you knew the concept…” she wondered why Zack insisted her to do the test act. She held his hand and realized two things hiding inside it: the usual warmth and the sweat from having written the script along with her the day earlier.

“Because I’ll make it… with you.”

His sentence had much of her surprise. One of his hand Melissa just held and the other one slid to her shoulder instead. She had to lean back a bit, and Zack couldn’t eye anywhere else but her beautiful white face. They then accepted for a hug. Not that she wasn’t comfortable about it. In fact, it gave them a new idea for their student film.

“You know what, old boyband, you just put a good show out there,” she said seductively and put both hands on his neck to pull her back to the normal position.

“I think this is when Blake tells his feelings,” Zack smiled.

They put themselves together and followed their scripts one more time. Their film was a romance type, but it also had a bit of supernatural and humor spreading here and there.

“With that guy’s magic, I can go to the zebra land where the only thing who can here my thought is… Kevin…” the boyband was acting as Blake. Melissa giggled at that line, especially since she had the zebra part. They both thought of the name… Kevin.

“Pine cones for sale! Pine cones to help an old woman!” she acted that line and they both laughed at it. It was then she realized Zack’s method had actually worked. Not only they could figure out the moves and entertain themselves, but also they could put the good stuff ‘here’ and all the bad stuff ‘there.’ They worked hard on that script, but nobody gave a care what they just thought.

“You do have potential to be a director, Zack!”

He objected this however, “Nah, I’m just doing my best. Back to when I was in the Lumberzacks, we had a director and they gave us directions to do stuffs. We learned it pretty quick.”

“For real?” Melissa replied. “Well, if you can’t stand the heat, stay outta the kitchen!”

“Never trying too hard, aren’t ya?”

“M-hm.”

As soon as they finished the last check of the script, the two lied immidiately on Zack’s bed right away. Zack’s hand touched her belly while Melissa’s touched his neck, but it was simultanenously and they weren’t aware of it.

Melissa’s phone buzzed. It was the Chop ringtone, we all knew that.

“Milo? You prepare the magic kit for tomorrow?” she asked.

“Yeah, just finished the rest of the tools,” Milo said and Zack could hear it through the speaker. “Am I on the speaker?”

“No…” she lied. “Why did you say that?”

“Because I feel like you and Zack have been tired after a whole day. I think I heard Zack’s giggiling.”

He tried to laugh but also had to resist himself for Melissa’ lie.

She blushed then quickly dropped the call, “Alright, Milo, see you tomorrow bye.”

“You know, after the student film, we might want to do the whole acting again, even if it failed. I’m just saying,” Zack stated.

“Yes…” she whispered while breathing near her partner’s nose. “Yes we will.”

Meanwhile, from Milo’s room, the Murphy boy was packing all the buckets of paints. Those were used to decorate the tools inside the magic kit.

“Oh… she must be soooo cuddling with Zack,” he reviewed to the call.


End file.
